


bail me out (catch me when i fall)

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aha, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Toys, dildo, harry is dumb too tho, louis does dumb shit all the time, louis is a little dumb shit, this is inspired from the all time low song bail me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always getting himself into trouble. Harry is always there to bail him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bail me out (catch me when i fall)

They've been best friends since they were four. When they were kids, Harry was always cautious and Louis was the little dare devil. Whenever Louis would do something stupid and get hurt, Harry would sigh but help him anyway. When they got high school, Harry had been the too-hard-working student and Louis had been the one who loved to party, drink, and party more. Actually, twenty years of knowing each other, not much as changed. 

When they ended up going to the same university together, it became Louis calling Harry in the middle of the night, a little bit drunk, begging Harry to come pick him up. He was in a stranger’s apartment after a quick fuck and had no idea where he was. So, of course, Harry would go find him. It happened on more than one occasion, of course, because Louis was always meeting guys and going home with them, then dialing up Harry and asking for rides. So, he’d go pick him up, drag him to the shower, make him a cup of tea, and tuck him into bed for the night. And every few months, Harry would go with Louis to get tested for any STDs, and only once did he need to get pick up medication for him.

Any time Louis got sick, he’d call Harry whining, begging him to come over for a cuddle with some medicine and tea. And Harry has always had a hard time of telling Louis no, no matter what he was asking for.

One night, Louis calls Harry, seeming way too cheery.

“Lou, what’s going on?” Harry sighs, already getting his keys.

“Um, well, could you possibly come to Liam’s place? I need just a little bit of money. I lost the rest of mine during our game of poker.”

“How much do you owe?” Harry groans, opening up his wallet.

“Um, I lost $200,” Louis admits sheepishly. 

“And how much do you have?” Harry asks, a bit hesitantly. 

“Uh, $6.37.”

“Christ,” Harry sighs. “Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you,” Louis says sweetly. 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry scoffs and hangs up the phone and drives over to Liam’s with a wallet full of cash for his stupid, idiotic best friend. 

When he gets to the house, he lets himself in and follows the noise. Louis is smoking on a joint and Harry sighs. Typical. 

“Lou, c’mon. We’re going home,” Harry yawns, tossing down the money Louis owes onto the table. Louis whines at him, like he’s five years old.

“A little longer.”

“No. I’m out $200 because of you. You don’t have the money to be gambling. You’re high and you need to sleep it off,” Harry says, pulling Louis off of the chair.

“Harry, don’t be such a bummer!” Stan complains loudly. Harry ignores him.

“Say goodbye, Louis,” Harry says. Louis waves and giggles a little, plastering himself to Harry’s side and allows himself to be dragged out of the house. 

“Are we having a sleepover?” Louis asks, looking out the window once they get into the car. 

“Do you want to?” Harry sighs, pulling out of the driveway.

“I like sleepovers with you,” Louis says, blinking slowly. 

“Alright. We’ll go back to my place, then,” Harry says. “Did you drink a lot?”

“Nooo, I don’t drink!” Louis tries to say seriously, then giggles. “Yeah, I drank lots. Lots of Sex on Beaches.”

“Great,” Harry mumbles to himself. He’ll be dealing with a hungover, grumpy Louis in the morning. He’s sure of it. 

Once they get to Harry’s apartment, he helps Louis inside and strips him of his pants. He’s more than surprised when he finds Louis is wearing a pair of black, lace panties. 

“Uh, Lou?” Harry asks, his voice an octave higher than normal.

“Mm?” Louis hums tiredly. 

“Why…are you wearing…these?” Harry asks timidly. 

“Wha-? Oh!” he giggles some more when he looks down and notices what Harry’s referring to. “The boys dared me to wear them. Liam gave me Sophia’s to wear as a joke. When I lost my hand at poker they dared me. You know I don’t turn down dares.”

“You took Sophia’s?” Harry asks, shocked. 

“She’s got millions, she won’t miss them,” Louis grumbles. “’m so tired.”

“Alright, fine, sleep, okay?”

“Can you cuddle with me?” Louis asks pathetically, and Harry loves him so fucking much. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Don’t I always?” Harry asks, spooning behind Louis after taking off his own jeans and shirt. Louis yawns presses himself against Harry and mumbling a goodnight. Harry takes a bit longer to fall asleep, rubbing his nose against the back of Louis’ soft neck, breathing in his scent. He’d never admit it to Louis, how much he actually loves him. There’s no way Louis feels the same way. So, he’ll just continue to take care of Louis until he gets over his feelings…eventually.  
~  
The next morning, Harry rolls out of bed when he hears Louis vomiting in the toilet. He sighs, tying up his hair in a bun and padding into his bathroom, dropping besides Louis and rubbing his back.

“Told you to watch your liquor,” Harry scolds gently. 

“Shh, don’t talk,” Louis grumbles. “Head might explode.”

“I’ll go make you some tea,” Harry sighs. “You going to be okay here? Don’t drown in the toilet.”

“I might,” Louis replies solemnly. Harry leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Louis’ had so many bad hangovers, Harry figured maybe they would teach him a lesson, but it apparently doesn’t stop him from doing it anyway. He’s such a frustrating little shit. 

Louis walks slowly into the kitchen, holding his head and plopping down on a chair, moaning pitifully. Harry brings him his tea and sits across from him.

“So, will I ever get that $200 back from you, or should I kiss it goodbye?” Harry says, taking a sip of tea. 

“I’ll pay you back,” Louis says, but Harry knows it’s a lie. 

“Mm, of course. Do you have work today?”

“No, ‘m off,” Louis sighs, taking a sip of his own tea. “We ordering in for dinner?”

“If you’re staying here,” Harry shrugs. He never wants Louis to leave, but he doesn’t want to seem too desperate about it. 

“Chinese it is, then,” Louis says. “How did that date with that bloke go last week?”

“Oh,” Harry clears his throat. He was set up on a blind date by one of his friends last week, and he sort of hoped it would make Louis jealous, but he’s pretty sure it didn’t work. “It didn’t work out. He was a bit of a douche.”

“You’re too good for him anyway, then,” Louis says, looking down. “I wouldn’t worry about him. Don’t waste your time on losers.”

Harry wants to yell at him, ask him why he’s always sleeping around with assholes, why it’s okay for him to be wasting his time, but he keeps quiet. They’ve had the fight about it before, and Harry is giving up on it. Louis will settle down when he’s ready.  
~  
Louis forces Harry to come to a party with him, begging for him to just have some fun for once and not worry about anything. Harry finally agrees, mostly to get Louis off his back, partly because he hopes Louis will grind on him if they dance together. He thinks that might make it worthwhile. 

So, Harry stands awkwardly in the middle of a crowded room, waiting for Louis to get back with their drinks. He checks his watch and sighs, crossing his arms and looking around for Louis. It’s taking him way too long to get two lousy drinks. 

But then, ugh, then he hears that voice, that familiar voice that he loves dearly. It doesn’t sound good.

“Oi, no need to be a dick about it!”

Oh, jesus. That’s the voice Louis uses when he’s really angry. Drunk angry Louis usually leads to trouble.

“Why don’t you just back off, faggot?”

“Faggot?!”

Oh, fuck. That’s bad. That is Louis’ absolute least favorite word. He’s been called that since he was 13. It’s always hurt him so much. He never thought he was normal, always felt like an outcast and ran to Harry crying, telling him he wishes he would just be normal and like girls like ever over 13 year old. Eventually, Harry confessed that he didn’t like girls, either, and it was okay. When Louis found that out, he felt marginally more comfortable about it. He was glad he didn’t have to go at it alone, and he would always have Harry to talk to. They always had each other.

Harry runs into the kitchen, finding Louis straddling a guy and trying to fight him. Harry groans and goes behind him and grabs Louis from behind. Louis’ arms are swinging and Harry notices he must have gotten a punch to the face already, his eye swollen.

“Let me go!” Louis shrieks, kicking furiously. 

“Lou, he’s a lot bigger than you,” Harry says calmly. “C’mon, just walk away.”

“Go off with your boyfriend, faggot,” the guy spits from the ground. Louis tries to lunge again, but Harry keeps holding him back. 

“Louis, c’mon, let’s go home. Put some ice on that, okay?”

Louis eventually nods, and Harry flips the guy off. “We aren’t a couple, if you’re wondering. Just helping out my best friend.” 

With that, Harry hauls Louis off, taking a cold bottle of beer with him and bringing him to the car. Louis has a small gash bleeding by his eye, but it isn’t too bad. He puts Louis into the passenger seat and hands him the cold bottle.

“This is not for you to drink,” he says sternly. “Put it up to your eye for now until we get you home.”

“Yes, daddy,” Louis grumbles, and Harry is going to pretend he doesn’t feel a tug of arousal. 

When they get back to his place, he helps a dizzy Louis in and sits him on the couch, grabbing an icepack from the freezer. 

“Alright, c’mere, tiger,” Harry huffs, pulling Louis close and laying the ice pack on his eye gently. “What the hell was that about?”

“He was giving me shit!” Louis cries. “He was being an asshole to this girl and then started to pick a fight with me.”

“I sometimes think you forget how small you are,” Harry hums. “That guy was huge.”

“I’m not small,” Louis pouts. 

“Course not,” Harry agrees. “Just smaller than him.”

“Sorry, I just got mad when he called me that…word.”

“No, I know, Lou, ‘s alright. No one was seriously hurt,” Harry soothes. “I know how that word upsets you.”

“I hate it,” Louis whispers, curling in on himself. 

“Sh, it’s okay now. It’s just you and me now, yeah? Just us.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, curling into Harry’s chest as he holds the ice softly. “Thanks. I know I’m a lot to handle.”

“You are,” Harry smiles a little. “But you’re my best friend. Gotta hold the ice when you get your arse kicked.”

Louis smiles and smacks Harry’s chest.  
~  
Harry’s going crazy now. The night before, he awkwardly walked into Louis’ apartment to see him getting fucked on the kitchen floor. He absolutely hates the sight of another man having Louis, and he stormed out. So, the next night, he goes out to the bar and gets himself piss drunk to try and forget about it, which, of course, doesn’t work. All he can think about is Louis, as usual. Why did he have to fall in love with someone so difficult? 

When he gets into the taxi and the driver asks him for his address, he gives Louis’. He wants to see him, wants to kiss him all over, pin him to the wall and fuck him. But, it’s probably not the smartest decision he’s ever made. Oh well.

When he gets to his flat, he bangs on the door obnoxiously until Louis answers, looking so soft and fluffy. He’s only wearing a t-shirt and short cotton briefs with his hair long over his forehead. 

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see you,” Harry slurs. 

“Oh,” Louis says, stepping away. “Wow, you smell like a bottle of tequila. Come here.”

Harry stumbles in and Louis anchors him, bringing him to his bedroom. Harry feels just about to collapse.

“Why are you here, Haz?” Louis asks, laying Harry down.

“You shouldn’t fuck stupid boys,” Harry mumbles, his head lolling. “You should let me fuck you instead. Those guys don’t deserve you.”

“You’re talking shit,” Louis’ tries to smile, thinking this is a joke.

“No, ‘m serious, Lou,” Harry argues. “I’d treat you better than those assholes.”

“I think it’s time for you to sleep,” Louis urges.

“No, you aren’t listening,” Harry whines, sounding very put off. “I love you. I’ve loved you forever. I wish you’d love me back, but you don’t, because you fuck other guys. I love you.”

He keeps rambling “I love you” over and over, and Louis looks shocked. He passes out before Louis has time to respond.  
~  
The next morning, Louis wakes up with Harry passed out in his arms. He’s drooling a bit on Louis’ chest, but he doesn’t care. Harry confessed he’s in love with him. Louis’ loved him forever, too, but he never thought he’d be good enough for Harry, the most amazing person in the world. He wouldn’t be enough for Harry, though. Harry is too good, too kind, too put together to deal with Louis. He’s actually pretty surprised he hasn’t up and left this friendship yet. Harry deserves too much better. Louis can’t let this happen.

When Harry wakes up, Louis can tell he’s got a massive hangover, so he makes him some tea.

“Jesus, what am I even doing here?” Harry asks, squinting against the morning light. Okay, maybe he doesn’t even remember what he said. Maybe Louis is out of the woods.

“I dunno,” Louis shrugs. “You must have given the cab driver my address by mistake. Wasn’t going to put you out on your arse, so I let you stay here.”

“Oh, thanks,” Harry says. “Jesus, I must have drunken the whole bar.”

“You were pretty shitfaced,” Louis agrees, handing him his mug of tea. Harry groans, taking the cup gratefully. 

“Hope I wasn’t too much of a twat,” Harry mumbles.

“No, you never are,” Louis says softly. Harry scoffs.

“Sure. Hope I didn’t ruin your night at all.”

“Nah, I was just here watching some telly,” Louis shrugs him off. 

“Good,” Harry says quietly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Louis doesn’t rush him out, but doesn’t invite him to hang out or anything, either. He thinks he might need to set some space between them, for at least a little while. He needs to clear his head, figure out what the fuck he’s going to do about this.  
~  
Harry has no idea why Louis hasn’t called him. They haven’t talked in over a week, which is completely unusually for them. Harry has sent him a few texts, but has only gotten short replies, so he stopped trying. Louis would talk when he was ready, Harry’s learned that.  
~  
Louis’ too afraid to talk to Harry about all this. He’s too afraid to tell him how he really felt, couldn’t admit that he loves him back. All he’s wanted since he was a kid was to have Harry by his side forever, but he’s learned over the years he isn’t worthy of Harry. He’s just a fuck up who can’t figure out his life, who drinks until he’s numb and smokes until he can’t think. He went to college but has a bullshit waiter job because he can’t figure out how he’s going to use his bloody drama degree. Harry has his life figured out, though. He’s already got himself a good job at a high-end magazine as a photographer, and he’s so fucking talented and level headed and irritatingly perfect.

He goes out with Niall to go and forget about it, forget about how shit he really is, forget about how lovely Harry is. 

They end up in downtown London in some residential area. Louis is so piss drunk he can barely walk, and Niall isn’t much better.

“Harry is so pretty, isn’t he?” Louis says. “He’s just so fucking pretty. With his fucking green eyes, and his fucking long, luscious hair. I want him to fuck my mouth with his cock. I want him to fuck me up against a wall until I can’t walk.”

“You’re so gone for him, mate,” Niall laughs loudly.

“I know,” Louis whines. “I just want to shout it to everyone. I love Harry Styles. I LOVE HARRY STYLES!”

“Shut up!” an angry voice shouts out of a window. Louis looks up and flips her off.

“You shut up! I’m trying to enjoy myself!”

“I’m calling the cops!”

“Go ahead, bitch!” Louis shouts, flipping her off. Niall keeps giggling at him, which makes Louis giggle back. They plop down on the sidewalk, laughing like children. 

“Why don’t you tell Harry?” Niall says suddenly.

“He needs someone better than me,” Louis shrugs. “I’m shit. He needs like, a prince or something.”

“You’re not shit,” Niall says seriously. “Your name is Louis.”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis giggles again. They fall into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, not caring about how loud they’re being. It’s a hot summer night and he’s having a crisis. He needs this.

But, of course, sirens are heard, and they’re definitely getting closer. The cop car turns down the street, driving towards them, and Niall jumps up and runs. 

“Twat!” Louis shouts, groaning when the car pulls up beside him.

“Sir, we’ve had a complaint about a disturbance.”

“No disturbance,” Louis shrugs innocently.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No, have you?”

“Please stand up, sir.”

“No. I’m fine right here, thanks.”

“Sir, just make this easier for yourself and cooperate.” 

“Fuck off,” Louis scoffs. “What, couldn’t be a firefighter, so you settled for this shit gig?”

“Hands behind your back,” the cop says, pulling out his handcuffs and pulling Louis off of the ground.

“Don’t touch me! I only let attractive guys handcuff me, thank you very much.”

The cop rolls his eyes and handcuffs his wrists behind his back and pushes him into the back of the car. Louis sighs dramatically, frowning like a toddler. 

“You’re not very nice, Mr. officer cop.”

“Just stay quiet until we get to the station.”

Louis sighs again, flopping against the leather seats. Well, he’ll be calling Harry sooner than he planned.

When they get to the station, he’s thrown into a cell with a bunch of other guys who are quite honestly terrifying. They could probably break Louis in half. Louis doesn’t mean to be conceited, but he’s probably too pretty for prison, and he could become someone’s bitch in a second. He’s never needed Harry more.

“Can I have my one phone call?” Louis yells, gripping the bars of the cell. 

“Better make it quick,” one of the security guards says, opening up the cell. Louis bows at him sarcastically then heads to the phone. There’s another security guard that stands by him.

“Can I have some fuckin’ privacy?”

“Do you want to be here even longer?” the security guard asks. Louis huffs and dials Harry’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Harry,” he says sweetly. “Whatcha up to?”

“Nothing…what’s wrong?” Harry asks tentatively. 

“Oh, not much. Do you think you could find your way down to the London Police Station? If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Louis! What did you fucking do?” Harry growls. 

“Nothing! They’re all bloody wankers.”

“God damn it, Louis. When the fuck are you going to grow up and stop this bullshit?”

“I am grown up,” Louis says harshly. “It was a mistake. Can you not do this right now? Please just come get me. I’m scared and terrible and drunk and I don’t want to be here all night.”

“You’re always drunk, what else is new? I’m on my way. Don’t do anything stupid. Matter of fact, just don’t do anything at all. You’ll just get yourself in more trouble.”

Harry hangs up on him and Louis’ bottom lip quivers a bit. Yeah, that’ll get Harry to fall out of love with him. He hangs up the phone and is walked back to the cell by the guard, making Louis feel like a small child. He sits on the bench and puts his head in his hands, trying his hardest not to cry. Drinking sometimes makes him a crier. 

Harry doesn’t take long to get there, and he stands in front of the cell with his arms crossed, waiting for the guard to let Louis out. Now he _really_ feels like a child who’s in deep trouble.

“Let’s go,” Harry says lowly, walking in front of Louis and heading out. Louis tries to keep up with him.

“You’re getting way too fucking reckless now. How could you get yourself arrested? Do you think at all anymore? I’m not your babysitter!”

“Why don’t you just loosen the fuck up once in a while?” Louis shoots back. “Stop being so good all the time. Just have some fucking fun!”

“I can’t!” Harry shouts. “Because if I started to loosen up god only knows what would happen to you! We all know you can’t take care of yourself! I’m always the one who has to take care of you because if anything bad were to happen to you—“ he cuts off quickly, shaking his head and walking faster. After a few moments of silence, Louis speaks up quietly. 

“How much was bail?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry snaps. “Just—shut up for a while.”

Louis frowns but doesn’t reply. He’s never seen Harry so angry before, and it’s pretty scary. Harry never gets mad. He’s really fucked up now. That’s great.

Louis expects Harry to drive him back to his place, dumping him off and leaving him, but he drives to his own house. Louis is confused, but Harry comes to the other side of the car and picks him up out of the car and leads him into the apartment. Louis holds onto his neck, taking advantage of this as much as he can. 

Harry drops him on his bed and leaves the room. Louis curls up on the bed, loving the smell of Harry on the sheets. He hates himself for this.

Harry comes back holding two mugs of tea and hands one to Louis, sitting beside him on the bed. Louis takes it and stays quiet for a moment, before it all comes pouring out.

“I’m sorry for being like this. I’m sorry for being such a fuck up. I’m sorry for making you come rescue me all the time. I don’t know why you’re friends with me, I don’t get it. I’m just a burden. I wish I were better for you because I’m so terrible and you’re so lovely and-“ Louis lets out a sob. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, but his arms wrap around Louis comfortingly. Louis cries harder, holding onto Harry and sobbing into his shoulder. Harry lies down and cuddles Louis close, and no words need to be exchanged. Louis falls asleep with Harry’s hand rubbing up and down his back to quiet his cries.  
~  
Louis stays at Harry’s place, and they have a silent agreement about it. They haven’t spoken, but Harry cuddles him at night and gives him physical comfort when he looks uneasy. Harry doesn’t really know what to do with him anymore. He can tell something is off with Louis, something is bothering him, but he’ll talk when he wants. 

So, they don’t talk, until it all comes to a head one night when they’re cuddling on the couch. Louis is against Harry’s chest, his eyes getting heavy. Harry’s got his hand on his back, rubbing up and down his spine. Louis is nearly asleep as they watch Grey’s Anatomy, but he hears Harry speak softly, almost to himself. 

“I’ve always been so in love with you.”

Louis freezes and his eyes fly open. He doesn’t move because he doesn’t know if that was meant to be said out loud or not. He waits, but then he can’t anymore. He needs answers. He needs to figure out what the fuck they’re doing. 

“Harry?” he says softly, moving himself and watching Harry. Harry blinks over at him tiredly, a bit confused.

“Yeah?” 

“Harry,” Louis says again, seriously. Harry takes a few moments before he actually understands.

“Did I…say that out loud?”

“Harry,” Louis nearly whimpers, his eyes starting to get watery. Harry said it when he was drunk, but now, he’s totally sober, after a terrible week, saying he’s in love with him. That’s pretty big, and Louis doesn’t know what to do. His breathing gets shallow and he feels so overwhelmed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Lou, Lou,” Harry tries softly, putting his hands on the sides of his heads. “Louis, calm down, please.”

“You, you….you what?” Louis stutters, a few tears falling from his eyes. His hands won’t stop shaking. 

“I love you,” he sighs, pulling Louis into his chest. “I love you so much, I’m so fucking in love with you, even though you’re the biggest pain in the ass. I love you. Please don’t freak out, I’m sorry.”

It’s awkwardly silent for a while, and Louis has started to sob quietly, his hands gripping the back of Harry’s shirt tightly. 

“You stupid, stupid…idiot,” Louis cries, hiding his face in his neck. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“What?”

“You are such an idiot,” Louis laughs a little wetly, trying to pull out of the embrace and hitting Harry’s chest without any real force. “You big, stupid twat. I love you too. I always fuckin’ have.”

“You what?” Harry laughs a little, his own eyes getting watery. “You do?”

“Yes,” Louis whimpers, falling into his arms again. “Oh my god, I’ve loved you since I met you when we were four years on the playground. You’ve been my favorite person every day.”

“Oh, Louis,” Harry says softly, holding him tight and possessively. “I feel the same way. I always have. But you were always with other guys, I thought you didn’t feel the same way about me. So I never told you.”

“No, I just-“ Louis sniffs. “Wanted your attention,” he says like an embarrassed child. 

“You don’t need to try to get my attention, trust me, babe,” Harry murmurs. “You’re all I like to pay attention to. You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I didn’t know how to handle it,” Louis shrugs. “I didn’t think I was good enough for you. You should be with someone so much better than me, someone who isn’t a fuck up.”

“Louis,” Harry scolds. “You are not a fuck up. I love you so fucking much. I want you, exactly how you are. I don’t want you to change for me because you’re the Louis I fell in love with.”

Louis smiles a little, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a few more tears. 

“Except,” Harry murmurs lowly. “The one thing I do want you to stop doing is fucking other guys.”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs a little. “Okay. I, um, usually pretend it’s you anyway. The last guy I was with, I accidentally called him Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry grins madly. 

Louis shrugs against him, burrowing further, wanting to be under his skin. “Yeah. Even named a dildo after you.”

Harry bursts into a fit of laughter and takes him by the neck and Louis blinks up at him, sniffing softly. He leans in and captures Louis’ mouth with his own. Louis melts into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He’s pictured this for so long, and it’s even better than he imagined it could be. Harry’s lips are so soft and inviting and gentle, and Louis can’t even imagine how good he is at other stuff. 

“I really do love you,” Harry murmurs. “No matter how stupid you can be.”

“Thanks,” Louis scoffs quietly. “And I really do love you. So much it scares me.”

“No, don’t be scared. I’m going to take such good care of you,” Harry says softly, kissing him again.

“I sort of already knew you loved me,” Louis whispers.

“How?” Harry asks, pulling away gently, looking at Louis with his brows furrowed together.

“You told me when you were drunk,” Louis bites the inside of his cheek. “But I thought it was the alcohol talking, and you didn’t remember it the next day, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Jesus,” Harry laughs a little. “I guess alcohol really does make you tell the truth.”

“’s why I avoided you,” Louis shrugs and looks down. “Didn’t think you needed me to hold you back because you could do so much better. So I wanted you to realize you didn’t love me and you could be free. But, obviously it didn’t work.”

“No, it didn’t,” Harry murmurs. “Because you aren’t getting rid of me, ever. You’re exactly what I want.”

“Okay,” Louis nods. “Okay, if you’re sure I’m what you want.”

“I am, Louis. Don’t ever question my love for you.”

“I’m going to be better for you,” Louis promises. “I want to be better for you.”

“You don’t need to change for me, love. I want you the way you are.”

“No, I need to clean up my act, I know that. You told me I need to grow up and you were right.”

“Lou,” Harry sighs. “I was just angry. I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Just…promise me you’ll be here for me, that’s all I need from you.”

“Through anything and everything,” Harry assures, kissing him again. “I love you.”

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing those words.  
~  
They spend almost every waking moment together. Now that they’ve confessed their love for each other, everything seems so much easier, and they’re so comfortable with each other. It’s absolutely amazing. They haven’t had sex yet, though. Both of them have built it up in their heads, wondering what it would be, and now, they’re nervous it won’t be as good as they’ve thought it to be. Except, obviously, neither of them has told each other the fear of it. So, they just hang out, cuddle, kiss, and that’s about it. 

But, after about two weeks of Louis wanking off to thoughts of Harry in the shower, he just wants them to get their first time out of the way. He wants the awkwardness to dissipate so they can become intimate in every way with each other. Plus, Louis loves sex, and he doesn’t know the last time he’s gone this long without getting any.

“Harry, babe, can you come to the bedroom a minute?” Louis calls. He’s propped himself against the headboard, wearing a pair of black lace panties and nothing else. He remembers that one night he wore Sophia’s as a drunk dare, and Harry nearly fainted when he saw him. So, maybe that’s a thing for Harry, and Louis can definitely do that for him. Louis is quite kinky, but he doesn’t know if Harry is, so maybe he’ll ease him into it.

“Coming!” Harry calls back, and Louis can hear his heavy footsteps approaching. He gives himself a quick squeeze and lets go, waiting for the door to open.

“Oh,” Harry squeaks out. “What…what did I do to deserve this?”

“You’ve been quite a fantastic boyfriend,” Louis says. “And I would like to personally thank you for treating me so well. I’m so used to sleeping with guys and then maybe dating them, but you aren’t like that. You haven’t rushed into anything with me, and that just shows what a gentleman you are and how I made the right choice.”

Harry grins and crawls onto the bed with Louis, kissing him softly. “Because I love you and I don’t care if we never have sex.”

“But you do want sex with me, right?” Louis asks, suddenly insecure.

“Lou,” Harry breathes. “Fuck yes. Have you seen yourself? You are so extraordinary and I don’t know who would be crazy enough to turn you down.”

“Sean Burke,” Louis sulks. “Back in high school.”

“Ah,” Harry hums, remembering it. Louis had a crush on the football captain, how cliché of him, but the guy was straight, homophobically straight, making Louis run to Harry crying. “He was an arse, if I remember correctly. And I’m not, and I’m very, very much in love with you and I would never do anything like that.”

“I’m very, very much in love with you as well,” Louis grins, putting his hand on Harry’s chest and leaning up to kiss him. 

“I’ve thought about this so much, you know. I’m afraid to fuck it up now.”

“You won’t,” Louis nuzzles his nose against Harry’s cheek. “I know you won’t. Because we’re in love, and it’s going to make it so much better, or at least that’s what I assume.”

“Don’t make up shit for me,” Harry pouts, smiling a little.

“I’m not,” Louis says seriously, kissing down the column of Harry’s throat. “I’m serious. It’s going to be so amazing.”

He’s a bit nervous himself, actually. He’s thought about this a lot, too, and he’s had a lot of sex in his 24 years. He knows the difference between good and bad. But, he loves Harry so much that he’d be willing to have bad sex with him. He could always help him get better.

“Okay,” Harry nods. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I am right,” Louis promises, kissing him again. “Make love to me, Harry.”

Harry grins, kissing him tenderly and carefully, brushing hair out of his face. “I always will.”

Harry pulls off his shirt, putting his hands on Louis’ hips and kissing down his neck, his chest, his stomach, until he gets to the panties. He mouths over Louis’ cock through the lace, making Louis whimper above him. 

“These look absolutely beautiful on you,” Harry murmurs, kissing his hipbone. “So fucking gorgeous.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathes. “You think? I was thinking about picking up a few new ones.”

“I would love that,” Harry confirms, dipping his tongue into Louis’ belly button quickly. Louis’ hands thread themselves in Harry’s long hair. He probably should get a haircut, but Louis likes it. It’s so soft and it’s curlier now. It looks gorgeous on him, like everything else does. 

“Pass me the lube, baby?”

Louis is pulled out of his thoughts and reaches over into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and handing it to Harry. Harry pushes Louis’ panties aside but doesn’t pull them off. He kisses his puckered hole gingerly, then licks into him very softly. 

“Don’t have as much experience as you do,” he murmurs. “Sorry if I’m not good.”

“Hey,” Louis says, pulling Harry’s face up but the cheeks. “You are going to be incredible, I know it. You’re doing great.”

Harry nods and dips his head back down, giving Louis another kitten lick. He slicks up his fingers and gently presses in his ring and middle finger. Louis gasps at the intrusion, only expecting one finger, not two, but relaxes into the pillow and makes a noise of content.

“You’re doing great,” Louis praises again, his chest rising and falling a bit quicker. He stars down at Harry, watching him carefully with hooded eyes. Harry smiles up at him and presses open mouth kisses to his confined cock while scissoring his fingers inside of Louis gently. 

“This okay?” Harry asks, feeling self conscious about his work. All he wants is to please Louis, to make sure he’s the best he’s ever had.

“Beautiful,” Louis breathes. “Doing just wonderful, babe. I’ll let you know, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Harry says, shaking off his nerves. He’s built this up so much in his head that he’s afraid he won’t be good enough for Louis. Harry knows how many sexual partners Louis has had, or at least has an idea about how many, so he doesn’t want to disappoint Louis. He doesn’t want to suck at this. He wants Louis to fall apart for him, make him come so hard he sees stars. He feels the need to prove himself somehow. 

He presses in a third finger and Louis’ back arches a little. Harry smirks, trying not to be too smug about that. He nips at his inner thigh a few times, leaving a little mark there, almost like a dog marking his territory. No other man will be touching Louis again; he belongs to Harry now. 

“Honey,” Louis moans, and Harry nearly comes in his pants at the sweet pet name. “I’m good, love.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, c’mere,” Louis murmurs, pulling Harry up by his neck and kissing him slowly. Harry lays his forearms by Louis’ head and kisses right back, so Louis works at his pants and tries to force them down. Harry chuckles into his mouth and helps him get his pants off. Louis reaches down blindly and grips Harry’s cock.

“Oh,” Harry squeaks, and Louis grins. 

“Mm, nice,” Louis whispers, kissing his jaw. “Very nice.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Harry laughs. “Makes me feel better.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Louis grins, pulling at Harry’s hair. Harry would never deny him that. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Harry asks.

“Yes, I’m very ready,” Louis nods furiously. “C’mon, babe. I can take it.”

Harry nods and Louis spreads his legs wider as an invitation. Harry grips the back of his thighs and kisses him one more time.

“I’m going to be inside of my best friend.”

“You are,” Louis grins, stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “We’re really doing this.”

“I love you so much, Louis.”

“I love you, too, Harry,” Louis smiles. It’s so fond, so warm, and Harry could melt into a puddle right about now. They kiss one more time, smiling so stupidly at each other. Harry grabs a condom and rolls it onto his cock, guiding it into Louis. Louis lets out a beautiful moan, tossing his head back and curling his legs behind Harry’s back. That’s a wonderful boost for Harry’s ego.

“Good?” Harry asks once he’s bottomed out, putting his hands on Louis’ thighs.

“Amazing,” Louis whispers, his breathing getting quicker. He has a suspicion this is so much better because it’s Harry, because he’s in love with Harry and it’s not some stranger that he pulled at the club. It’s Harry, his Harry, and it’s so much better than anyone else. 

“You look so beautiful,” Harry pants, picking up a steady rhythm with his hips. “Stunning like this. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, pulling Harry down for a kiss. “Oh, so good.”

“You’re so good,” Harry praises. “So tight around me.”

Louis whines at that. He loves being praised, being talked through sex. Harry has a lot to learn about him, but he should already know that Louis loves to be praised, like a child. “Keep talking.”

“Okay,” Harry nods, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. “You’re so pretty like this, all spread out for me, falling apart on my cock, yeah? You’re mine now, baby, all mine. I’m the only person you’re going to fuck. I’m the only person that’s gonna make you come.”

“Yes,” Louis breathes out, nodding. “Yes.”

“My baby,” Harry murmurs, kissing down Louis’ neck and chest. “My wonderful boy. All mine, no one else’s.”

Louis mewls, and Harry sucks one of his nipples into his mouth. Louis gasps and squirms under him, his nipples sensitive. His cock is leaking on his belly and Harry’s hitting all the right spots. He already knows Louis’ body pretty well for their first time, and Louis knows it’ll only improve from here. 

“Harry,” Louis gasps. “Baby.”

“Baby,” Harry replies, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck. “Baby.”

“Oh,” Louis sighs contently. “Shit.”

“You almost there? You sound close,” Harry murmurs, fucking into him deeply. He tries to memorize those pretty noises Louis is making underneath him, wanting to know for future reference exactly when Louis is getting close. He wants to be able to dream about it when he sleeps.

“Yes,” Louis breathes, scratching his nails down Harry’s back. “Yes, yes.”

“My good boy,” Harry murmurs, thrusting harder now. “So good.”

Louis whines pathetically, pressing his nails into Harry’s shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut. Harry watches as his orgasm comes over him harshly, his cock spurting out white ropes over his toned belly. His lips twitch as he cries out, his face twisted into pure bliss. Just watching him brings Harry to his own orgasm, moaning lowly in his throat as he comes buried deep inside of his boy. Louis’ chest rises and falls quickly and he smiles softly at Harry.

“You…are amazing.”

“Yeah?” Harry bites back a smile. “Good enough to keep around?”

“Good enough to keep forever,” Louis whispers, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. Louis doesn’t let his guard down very often, doesn’t like to be vulnerable for anyone, but now, he’s opening up for Harry. Harry feels like his heart is soaring. 

“I’ll be here,” Harry promises. “I’ll be here forever.”

Louis smiles softly at him and they meet in a tender kiss. Harry pulls out of him as gently as he can, making Louis whine softly. He pulls off the used condom and tosses it into the trash before enveloping Louis in his arms. Louis cuddles closely to him, laying his hand over his beating heart. They’ve cuddled hundreds of times, but this is different. For one, they’re naked, which brings this to a whole other level of intimacy. But they’ve just made love, amazing love, and now they’re pressed against each other, close enough to feel each other’s heart beats. It’s beautiful. 

“Want me to clean you up?” Harry offers, gesturing to his come stained stomach. 

“No, don’t want to move. Just want to stay with you here,” Louis sighs. “Later.”

“Later, then. I love you so much,” Harry whispers slowly, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

“I love you too, Harry Styles,” Louis murmurs. “Always have.”

“Always will,” Harry finishes.  
~  
After that, things are so much better. Louis trades in his nights of partying for nights in with Harry, nights with movies and endless pizza or Chinese food, splayed out across Harry and kisses lazily. He’s so pliant and soft for Harry, so different than how stubborn and difficult he was before. Well, he’s still difficult and stubborn, actually, but get Louis in front of a TV with take-out and he’s happy. 

He basically never leaves Harry’s apartment. He’ll leave to grab clean clothes every so often, but usually, he’ll just steal Harry’s clothes. Just as good. 

So, it’s all an inconvenience, really, the whole back and forth. Harry just wants him to be around all the time, to wake up with him and make him breakfast. To shower with him and wash his hair for him. Louis lets them be domestic, something he used to hate. But he seems to love it now, loves being taken care of and doesn’t care about going out and getting drunk. Right now, he just wants to spend time at home with Harry. 

“Louis, why don’t you just move in with me?” Harry asks suddenly one day after Louis got back from his own apartment. Louis drops the bags in his hands and stares at Harry.

“Are you asking?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I am.”

“You sure you wanna live with me? I’m quite messy and loud and lazy. I’m a handful.”

“I’m sure,” Harry says, walking towards Louis and putting his hands on his hips. 

“I’m going to be here all the time,” Louis reminds him. “Have to wake up to me every morning, and cuddle with me every night.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m going to make your flat a right mess.”

“I know that, too,” Harry grins. “Doesn’t matter to me. I’ll be here to clean up after you.”

“So,” Louis says, playing with Harry’s paper airplane necklace. “We’re doing this?”

“If you’d like to. You’ll have to deal with me all the time, as well.”

“I know. I’m okay with it,” Louis grins. “More than okay with it.”

“Good,” Harry nods once. “Then, I guess I’ll need to help you move out, then.”

“Well, yeah. I’m certainly not going to be doing any heavy lifting,” Louis says seriously, and Harry laughs loudly.

“I’ll do it for you,” Harry promises, holding him tightly to his chest. “Of course I will.”

“Good lad,” Louis mutters into Harry’s chest. Harry kisses his forehead and grins.  
~  
They move in together within the week, because really, why not? Louis made more of a mess than he did packing, but Harry was there to help him out. Louis is a true pain in the ass, an absolute menace, but Harry wouldn’t change a damn thing about him. Now that they aren’t tiptoeing around each other, worried about telling the truth about their feelings, they’ve fit together so well. It’s like they’ve been dating forever. Which, in a sense, they kind of have, without the sex and all that good stuff. 

The sex has been good, great, but Louis wants more. There are certain…things he likes that he’s afraid will scare Harry off. He doesn’t exactly know how to ask for what he wants. He knows Harry doesn’t have a ton of experience, just the basics, but they’re dating now, and Louis wans them to be comfortable with each other. 

So, he brings it up gently one night while Harry has three fingers inside of him.

“Babe?”

“Y’alright? Too much?” Harry asks, stopping his fingers and looking up.

“No, you’re fine,” Louis grins and pulls gently at his hair. “I just, wanted to try something with you?”

“Sure, anything,” Harry nods eagerly.

“How do you feel about spanking?”

“You spanking me or me spanking you?” Harry quirks an eyebrow.

“You spanking me,” Louis clarifies. “Spanking me, slapping me. Could you do that?”

“Jesus,” Harry murmurs. “Are you sure? Like, actually hitting you?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like you’re trying to beat me, babe,” Louis gives him a small smile. “I like it.”

“Alright,” Harry nods slowly. “Sure, I mean, we can try it. Will you walk me through it?”

“Of course, baby,” Louis smiles, leaning across himself to kiss Harry. He flips himself over onto his stomach, and Harry removes his fingers. “Grab the lotion, babe. We’ll need some for after.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry nods, leaning over and picking up the bottle Louis has on his nightstand. 

“Alright, now just smack me. Right on me bum,” Louis instructs. 

“Uh, okay.”

So, Harry smacks him, not even leaving a mark.

“No, Harry, smack me. Hit me.”

“I did.”

“No, hit me!” Louis sighs. “Just do it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, Harry. C’mon, then.”

Harry tries again, but it’s barely harder than the first. Louis rolls his eyes. “Harry, just hit me! Really spank me!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?!”

“Because I’m not mad at you! I can’t spank you if I’m not mad at you,” Harry huffs. “I have no reason to do it.”

“Alright, alright,” Louis thinks. “Okay. Uh, your brownies were dry last night. And you snore like hell when you sleep so I try and cover your mouth to make you stop. And, uh, your hair is too long.”

“Oh, really?” Harry asks. Really, it just makes him love Louis more. “I’ll get it cut. And I’ll use those strips. And I think I overcooked it.”

“Harry!” Louis groans. “I’m serious! Hit me!”

“I can’t!”

“Alright, fine. I want to fuck Liam to see how it is with him. Because he’s got that huge dick and I wanna know how it feels inside of me.”

Okay, that does it. He can’t think about Liam with his boy. No way. He gives Louis a loud smack to his cheeks, watching it jiggle and turn pink. Louis yelps and turns his head to Harry with a grin.

“There’s my tiger. Do it again, just like that.”

So, he does, three more times, leaving his skin a nice shade of red. “You will never, ever know what it’s like to fuck Liam, got it? He’s never going to get to touch you, only I can do that.”

“Oh, possessive, are we?” Louis smirks. 

Harry spanks him again. “You’re mine.”

“All yours,” Louis promises. “Not gonna let anyone else touch me.”

“Better not,” Harry murmurs, giving Louis another rough spank. Louis ruts against the sheets, gripping his pillow. 

“You gonna fuck me?”

“You want me to?”

“Obviously,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Didn’t know I had to explain everything to you.”

Harry slaps Louis again to shut him up, and it works. Harry is very pleased about it. He grabs the lube again and pumps his cock, slicking himself up to make his entry smooth and pleasurable. 

“You ready?” Harry asks, rubbing the tip of his cock against Louis’ opened hole. Louis nods below him, being oddly quiet. Harry spanks him again. “Words, please.”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Louis replies. “Please.”

Harry grins and slides himself in one quick thrust, making Louis mewl as he tries to adjust to it. Harry stays still for a moment, giving Louis a moment to breathe, not wanting to push him too hard too fast. He wants this to be good for them both, like always.

Louis starts to whine, trying to push his hips back, so Harry starts to move his hips slowly, then quicker and quicker, snapping his hips harshly against Louis’. He knows Louis usually likes it rough, liking the fast pace of it.

“Yes, yes,” Louis chants. “Yes, Harry! Right there!”

Harry complies, of course, driving himself into Louis, holding onto his hips hard enough to leave some faint bruises, something else Louis happens to love. He hits Louis’ prostate with every precise thrust, bringing them both closer to an orgasm. Louis is always so tight, so lovely and warm and silky, and they fit together so beautifully well. Harry loves being able to claim Louis now, knowing Louis belongs to him, that he won’t sleep with any other douchebags again, because he’s Harry’s.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Harry warns after a while, his legs starting to shake with exhaustion. He feels a burning in his abdomen from all the work he’s putting into it, and Louis cries into the pillow.

“Harry,” Louis moans, his muscles tensing as he comes hard onto the sheets below him. Harry isn’t far after, pressing himself all the way into Louis and coming roughly, leaning down to bite Louis’ shoulder. Louis sighs happily, putting his arm behind himself to tug on Harry’s hair.

“So good,” Louis whispers. “So fucking good.”

“’m glad you enjoyed it,” Harry laughs, both of them trying to get their breaths. He pulls out gently, flipping Louis onto his back and leaning down for a long, slow kiss. 

“Love you,” Louis murmurs against his lips, one hand on his chest, one on the back of Harry’s head.

“Love you too,” Harry replies softly, kissing him again. “Was that what you wanted?”

“Very much so,” Louis grins. “I’m training you quite well. Sometimes I deserve a bit of a spanking.”

“You do,” Harry laughs. “I’ll be sure to discipline you whenever I can.”

“Mkay, good. Now, grab the lotion. My bum is sore.”  
~  
After a party and a bit too much to drink, they head back to their apartment, Louis latching on to Harry like a lost puppy. But, honestly, Louis just wants to get properly fucked. 

“Want you,” Louis starts as they stumble into the door. “To fuck me with that new dildo we bought.”

“Dildo is a weird word,” Harry slurs. “Diiiildooooo.”

“Harry,” Louis whines. “Focus.”

“Do you mean that big one?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nods. They bought one that’s larger than any other toy they have, but they hadn’t tried it out. It would be quite a stretch for Louis, so he wanted to feel prepared. But now, after al the drinks he’s had, he feels ready to take just about anything.

“Kay,” Harry murmurs, dragging him off to their bedroom. They both strip quickly, getting rid of their sweaty clothes that smell like alcohol and weed. Louis fetches the large dildo and plays with it in his hands. When they got it, Louis said he probably wouldn’t be able to get the whole thing inside, but now, he seems pretty certain he can do it. It’s supposed to be a double-sided dildo, but Louis is a cockslut, so he’s going to do this himself. It’s so thick, and exceptionally long, and Louis wants it so bad. 

He gets himself on the bed on all fours, wiggling his ass for Harry. They had a quick for before the party, so Louis was already pretty stretched. He’s convinced he can do this without further prep. Harry takes the dildo out of his hands and grabs the lube.

“This is gonna look so hot,” Harry murmurs, shoving four slick fingers unceremoniously into Louis’ hole, making him yelp. Harry is pleasantly surprised when he feels Louis is already somewhat loose. 

“What the toy, babe?” Harry asks, stroking his hand over Louis’ cheeks.

“Yeah, whole fuckin’ thing,” Louis says. 

“Woah, really?” Harry asks, surprised. 

“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Louis begs. Harry shrugs and takes the toy, inserting the head inside and pushing it further. Louis moans loudly at the feeling of being filled so quickly. Harry doesn’t give him any time to breathe, and really, Louis isn’t that bothered by it. He thinks it might be the alcohol. Before he knows it, the whole thing is inside of him, pressing against his belly, and Louis comes, just like that. Wow, he must be really drunk.

He can feel Harry shoot his load onto his ass, and Louis rolls his eyes a little at how fucking cliché his boyfriend is. Louis clenches around the toy, secure the whole thing inside of him so it’s no longer visible. Harry flops down on the bed and pulls Louis into his chest, kissing him sloppily and commanding that they both sleep. Louis won’t say no to that.  
~  
The next morning when Louis wakes up, he feels off. He can tell something isn’t right. His stomach doesn’t exactly hurt, but it feels…weird. And his arse is throbbing a bit. Did he and Harry have sex last night? He can’t actually remember. Harry is snoring loudly beside him, his face planted into the pillow and drooling. He sighs, because his boyfriend is truly obnoxious, but he loves him anyway. He checks the clock and it’s still early, so he curls against Harry’s back and falls back to sleep, figuring he’ll deal with his issue later on. Nothing that can’t wait. 

When he wakes up a couple of hours later, Harry is playing with his hair. Louis yawns and looks up at him, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Do you have a hangover?” 

“Yup,” Harry says, looking up at the ceiling. “Not too bad though.”

“Me either,” Louis sighs. “I’m pretty sure I’m covered in dried come.”

“Did we fuck? I don’t remember,” Harry’s face scrunches up. 

“I don’t either. My arse is throbbing though,” Louis says. “I feel like I have a dick shoved—oh.”

“What is it?” Harry asks, confused.

“I’m pretty sure,” Louis says slowly. “That we used that new dildo. And…if I’m right, I don’t think we took it out.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that. “We just…left a dildo in your arse?”

“I think so,” Louis says. “Here, look for me.”

Harry would never say no to that. They’re so comfortable with each other, and Louis isn’t embarrassed about anything, really. So, he straddles Harry backwards, putting his arse in Harry’s face. Harry spreads his cheeks and peeks inside, seeing the head of the sparkly blue dildo they just bought. He laughs to himself because, honestly, how fucked up were they?

“Yeah, it’s in here,” Harry grins, giving his cheek a good slap. “It’s deep.”

“It feels deep,” Louis huffs. “I genuinely didn’t think I’d get this whole thing in. If I was sober last night, it probably wouldn’t have gotten in. Swear I can feel it in my stomach.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, putting a hand on Louis’ belly and pressing down. Louis whines, feeling the toy shift a bit uncomfortably.

“There it is,” he wheezes. 

“I can’t believe we did this,” Harry can’t help but laugh. “You had this up your arse all night.”

“I know,” Louis whines. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Sorry, babe. Alright, well, uh, you’ll probably have to push it out, I think?”

“Jesus,” Louis sighs. “How seductive.”

“C’mon, babe,” Harry smiles. “It’s alright. I’ll help you. Either you push it out or we have to go to the ER and get it removed.”

“Alright!” Louis shouts. “No ER, thank you very much. I’ll do it.”

“Maybe it’ll just slide out easy,” Harry shrugs. Just push a little and see what happens.”

“Fine,” Louis grumbles. He’s practically sitting on Harry’s face, and he wishes it were sexier. It should be, but it’s not. And, of course, on his first push, he lets out a bit of gas and he flushes deeply. Harry, being Harry, holds Louis’ hips and gives them a squeeze. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs. “Keep going.”

Louis relaxes a bit, knowing Harry is so weirdly okay with everything. He tries to push again, and he can feel the tip of the dildo slowly slide out. He sighs, glad that they won’t need a trip to the hospital. Harry grabs it and slowly pulls it out. Louis whines, feeling so strangely empty after an entire night with it stuck inside of him. It feels like it lasts forever, so fucking long, and it definitely would have been hard to get in if he were sober. Well, it’ll be a fun experiment to try later. 

“Alright,” Harry says with a sigh, waving the toy around. “You did it, babe. You gave birth to a dildo.”

Louis laughs loudly at that. “Am I gaping?” 

Harry spreads his cheeks again and can see Louis hole is gaping slightly and looks so red. “Yeah, love. Gonna have to rest that up before we do anything again.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “Don’t think I could take it even if I wanted to.” 

He turns around to straddle Harry face on and leans down for a kiss.  
~  
Louis thinks it could be fun. He thinks it might be a good idea, just to spice things up. Whatever, he’s kinky and he likes it. Plus, Harry seems to enjoy it, too. He’s getting much better at it. So, he goes ahead and buys it online without telling Harry about it. Harry might freak out about it and not know what to do. Louis will guide him through it, though, as always. He loves it.

But, it gets a bit awkward when it finally comes in the mail.

“Babe? What did you order?” Harry calls, walking to the front door and picking up a large brown package and scrunching his face.

“Oh,” Louis says, running into the foyer. “It’s, uh, it’s for us. Well, mostly me, but like, I dunno.”

“English, please?”

“Sorry, it’s a toy…of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

“Of sorts.”

“Can I see?” 

“Let’s bring it to our bedroom first, yeah? Set it up, maybe, so you can see how it works.”

“I’m a bit scared,” Harry smiles. “What are you going to pull out of here?”

Louis rolls his eyes and they walk up to their bedroom. Louis rips open the box and pulls out the machine. He sees Harry’s eyes widen and Louis bites his lip. 

“Okay, so,” Louis claps his hands. “This is basically a fucking machine. They have dildos in the box to attach to it, all different sizes and stuff, and when you turn it on it’ll do the work for you. You can make it really slow or really fast or let it go in a rhythm so it switches it up. It’s, uh, you can use it to sort of…torture me?”

Harry looks shocked at that, like he’s going to panic. Wrong choice of words. “No! No, not torture,” Louis assures. “Like…dominant me, yeah? Maybe this was stupid.”

“No, no, it’s not stupid, Lou. Sorry, just trying to…wrap my head around it first. It’s not stupid. We can definitely try it. I think I know what you’re trying to get at.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs in relief. “Thanks. Okay. Good.”

“Good,” Harry agrees. “So, uh…”

“Prep me?” Louis asks.

“Right.”

Louis strips himself and puts a blanket on the floor with pillows. He figures it’ll be easier to set up on the ground and do it there rather than the bed. So, he makes a little comfy spot for him in front of the bed and sits on his hands and knees, looking behind him to see Harry standing there, fully dressed. 

“Gonna get naked?”

“No, just wanna see you right now. This is about you,” Harry says, dropping to his knees beside Louis. He rubs his lower back and teases his hole with his dry fingers, just slight touches. “Let me get the toys washed up really quick, okay? Then I’ll get lube, open you up, get you ready, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis nods. Harry has been good about taking over, dominating Louis either gently or roughly, whatever Louis wants. Louis is quite proud of him. Harry kisses the bottom of Louis’ spine before getting up and picking a dildo out of the box before walking to the kitchen to wash it. He grabbed one of the larger ones, ready to push Louis to his limits. It’s long and very thick, but he knows his boy can handle it. 

After it’s been sterilized for use, Harry heads back upstairs and grabs lube on his way over to Louis. Louis hasn’t moved at all, and Harry is proud. Louis knows how to stay still for Harry, even when he doesn’t ask.

“Good boy,” Harry praises, sitting back down next to Louis. He attaches the dildo to the machine and doesn’t allow Louis to see how big it is. “Keep looking down, babe. I’ve got you.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis says lowly. It’s not something he does all the time, Harry isn’t that strict, but Louis likes to do it anyway. 

Harry slicks up his fingers, circling over Louis’ puckered hole. He nudges his finger in, letting it sink in slowly. Louis presses back on it, biting his lip. Harry pushes in a second, then a third quickly, stretching Louis for what’s to come. Louis whimpers below him, just a small noise to let Harry know he’s ready.

“Alright, babe,” Harry says, giving Louis one last stretch of his fingers and pulling out. “I’ll help you.”

“Okay,” Louis whispers. Harry helps guide him down onto the thick toy and Louis gasps. “Oh.”

“Too big?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head. He knows he can take it. He settles onto the tip and Harry rubs the back of his thighs. 

“Ready for me to turn it on?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry flicks the switch, setting it on the one that starts slow, goes fast, and will sometimes slow back down to tease. He watches as the toy slowly presses inside of Louis, filling him up. He can see Louis trying to run from it, his hips stuttering forward, but Harry holds them still.

“Don’t run, baby. Take it. Take that cock for me.”

Louis whines but nods, his face scrunched up as he adjusts to the girth of it. It starts to pick up speed and Louis grips the pillow underneath him. 

“You’re doing to good, baby,” Harry murmurs, unzipping his jeans and pulling his own cock out, slowly pumping himself to take some of the edge off. The machine goes faster and faster, then, it’s a bit unbearable. He’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to go this fast.

“Ha-Ha-rry,” Louis gasps, reaching out for him blindly. “Too-, fuck, Harry!”

“Jesus,” Harry mumbles. The machine is definitely not working correctly. It’s drilling into Louis mercilessly and won’t let up. Louis’ hips are trying to pull off, the toy going too deep too quick. Louis can’t seem to escape it, though. He starts to cry into the pillow, getting pounded into roughly. 

Harry tries to turn it off, but it doesn’t stop. Louis screams out, the muscles in his back tensing up “Lou, just try to relax, yeah? See if you can move off of it.”

“I-I-I can’t!” Louis stutters out, his body being fucked into the ground, making it impossible for him to move. He’s still hard, though, because even though it’s a lot, probably too much, it’s good, somehow. He’s pretty sure he’s going to come soon, if this doesn’t let up. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Louis nods once, his thighs trembling. “’m okay.”

“Good, good,” Harry nods, brushing a hand through Louis’ hair. 

Louis wails out and comes hard underneath him, grinding against the blanket. Now, the toy inside of him is way too much, and it’s starting to hurt. 

“Ha-Haz,” Louis wheezes. “H-help.”

Harry grabs his hips and pulls him off and lays him on the bed. His hole is gaping and shiny, and he’s got tears running down his face.

“Lou? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, wiping his face. “It was intense.”

“I know,” Harry murmurs. “But I knew you could take it.”

Louis nods and fits himself in Harry’s embrace, his body trembling. Harry rubs his back and kisses his forehead. “Go ahead and sleep, babe. You need it.”

The battery eventually dies out on the machine, but the noise doesn’t bother Louis, too deep into his slumber. Louis always sleeps best after a good orgasm.  
~  
“’Lo?” Louis answers the phone, putting it between his ear and shoulder as he works on his lesson plan for the upcoming week. 

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes,” Louis stops what he’s doing, suddenly nervous. This was from Harry’s phone, Harry’s picture came onto the screen, and this isn’t Harry.

“There’s been an accident.”

Louis’ heart drops into his stomach, his lungs not working, unable to breathe, barely about to form a comprehensive thought. Accident. Harry. Harry in an accident. _Louis’_ Harry in an accident. 

“Harry was in an accident?” he manages to say, his voice breaking.

“More of an incident, so if you’d like to come down to the hospital to see him. You were his emergency contact,” the man says.

“Yeah,” Louis rasps out. “Boyfriend. Uh, he’s my boyfriend. Is he okay? What happened?”

“He’s okay, it’s best that he explain what happened.”

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Please tell him I’ll be there soon and to just hang on,” Louis begs.

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis hangs up and flies off the couch, abandoning his work on the table and running out the door. Harry is okay, and that’s good, but what situation did he get into that landed him in the hospital? What the fuck went on? Harry was out with his friends that Sunday afternoon, Louis claiming he didn’t really feel like going out and he wanted to stay home to work on his lesson plans for the kids this week. How could that have gone so wrong?

When he gets to the hospital, he’s jogging into the lobby and asking for Harry Styles and taking the stairs to the fourth floor two at a time. He throws the door of his room open and lets out a relieved sigh when Harry is laying in bed _alive_.

“Baby?” Louis says tentatively. “Are you alright?”

“Lou,” Harry murmurs, beckoning him over. He’s got his right side bandaged, and Louis is internally grateful that he usually leans into Harry’s left side when they cuddle. 

“What did you do?” Louis sighs, stroking Harry’s cheek and pushing his hair back with his other hand. He sees Harry has a nice black eye and his knuckles are a bit bruised up and bloody. “Did you get into a fight?”

Harry winces and shrugs. “Kind of.”

“Jesus,” Louis sighs. “What the hell happened? I thought you guys just went to lunch.”

“We did,” Harry says. “But then we went back to Aiden’s place and Nick was there and he wouldn’t _shut up_ about you. He was saying disgusting gross things and I just sort of lost it on him because it wasn’t okay.”

Louis’ stomach twitches uncomfortably, but Harry fought a guy for him. That’s...sort of romantic and hot. 

“You did that for me? What is wrong with you?” Louis can’t help but smile. 

“Had to stick up for you,” Harry says simply. “I couldn’t let him get away with that. It hurts me so much, Lou, you have no idea. I needed to defend you, and now he’ll never do this again.”

“What’s the diagnosis?” 

“Ah, broke a few ribs.”

“How did that even happen?” Louis frowns.

“He pushed me into a counter pretty hard, the marble cracked them.”

Louis grimaces, playing with Harry’s hair. “Sounds painful.”

“Painkillers,” Harry explains. “They said they should heal on their own in a while, just have to keep them wrapped up for a bit.”

“No sex for a while, then?” Louis smiles.

“We could do…stuff,” Harry suggests, giving him a cheeky smirk.

“Oh, really? Think we can work that out?”

“Definitely,” Harry reasons, taking Louis’ hand and squeezing it. “Thanks for coming.”

“Not going to leave you here with broken ribs after defending my honor,” Louis scoffs. “I guess it’s me bailing you out this time.”

“It’s about time it’s the other way around.”

Louis laughs and kisses him quiet.  
~  
It’s a year later when Louis brings it up for the first time. Harry dragged him on a run in the park, even though he knows Louis hates any sort of exercise. But, it’s a Saturday morning they can spend together, and Harry always buys him a nice breakfast as a reward when they’re done. He wants Louis to at least stay healthy. 

They stopped for a break, Louis needing a breather and water. Louis leans against the tree and looks around the park, seeing all the families enjoying the fall day. There’s kids running around all over the place, and it makes Louis smile. 

“You know,” Louis says, looking over to Harry. “One day, I want to marry you. And I want to have a bunch of kids running around all over our house.”

“What?” Harry’s head snaps up from the ground. “What?”

“What?” Louis tries to hide his smile. He knows Harry wants kids, knows he wants to get married and everything. 

“You want to get married?”

“To you,” Louis clarifies. 

“To me.”

“Yes.”

“And you want kids.”

“With you,” Louis smirks. 

“With me.”

“Harry,” Louis laughs, walking over and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. He presses a soft kiss to his lips before speaking. “I want to get married to you and have kids with you. you heard that right.”

“You know that means no more parties. No more heavy drinking and getting high,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I know. I’m ready for that. ‘m all grown up, I reckon.”

“I think you are,” Harry smiles, kissing him again. “Fuck, let me just…let me ask you proper, okay? Will you let me?”

“Of course,” Louis bites his lip happily. “I want you to ask. Proper. Get on your knee with a ring and everything.”

“I can do that,” Harry grins madly. “I will do that.”

“You better.”

They kiss again, and a few more times, and more after that. Their run is cut short because Louis won’t stop clinging to Harry, and Harry just wants to get him home. Their home, that they would soon be bringing babies into after they were properly married. Harry couldn’t wait.


End file.
